Masumi Uzumaki
| image = | birthdate = May 6 | age = | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 5'7 | weight = 130 lbs | blood type = AB | affiliation = Land of Focus Eigakure | occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Raido X (Grandfather) Kanmi Uzumaki (Grandmother) Eihei Uzumaki (Mother) Unnamed Samurai Father Ryun Yotsuki (Husband) Atsumari Yotsuki (Daughter) Orihei (Sister) Ryōta Uzumaki (Brother) Satori Uzumaki (Sister) Nagisa Kantoku (Cousin) Kenzou Kantoku (Cousin) Akākato Uzumaki (Aunt) Makaze Kantoku (Uncle) Shinrai Uzumaki (Uncle) Namima Uzumaki (Aunt) Kizui Uzumaki (Cousin) Sakuya Uzumaki (Cousin) Tōma Uzumaki (Cousin) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = | academy = 14 | chunin = 16 | jonin = 18 | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | beast = | nature = | jutsu = Adamantine Sealing Chains Adamantine Attacking Chains Adamantine Sealing Shield Mind's Eye of the Kagura Spiralling Ring Great Spiralling Ring Iaidō Samurai Sabre Technique | tools = Setsuzoku }} is a young jōnin hailing from Eigakure. A member of the Uzumaki Clan through her mother, she is also a part of the fabled House of X, a group that has spread its reach over much of the shinobi world. Affectionately known as because of her pink locks, Masumi is recognized primarily for her bombastic and thrill-seeking disposition, often tailing her aunt on various adventures. Despite her seemingly energetic demeanor and tendency to space out, she remains a valuable part of the shinobi forces, having inherited her father's aptitude for swordsmanship and her mother's latent . She aspires to eventually follow in her fiery aunt's footsteps and become Eikage, protecting the village just as many have before her. Background Twas a tale of two births. Whereas Satori was born in a quiet inn in the company of strangers, Masumi was welcomed by a very large crowd. Among them were her grandparents, older sister, and an assortment of aunts and uncles. Having been the matriarch of the family for the duration of her parents absence, many wanted to pay their respects while seeing how the newest addition would turn out. As little Masumi emerged, perhaps her most notable feature was a fine pink fuzz that covered her head. Before she announced her presence with a loud cry, Eihei's heart soaring as her little girl made herself known. Clearly adverse to shyness from the day she was born. After being securely wrapped and consoled by her mother, the now sleeping child was passed around, each relative taking turns holding her. Though Satori refused to give her baby sister up once the resting girl reached her. Grasping the infant, she placed a kiss on Masumi's forehead, unwilling to let the little pinkie go. Having already thought of a nickname for her little sister as she finally relented, handing Sumi to Eihei as she played with her little daughter's fingers. A small O forming as the infant yawned, before nuzzling closer to her mother. Seeing Satori hop on the bed before placing herself against her mother and sister, Aka decided enough was enough. Shooing out everyone else, including the grandparents (though both of them protested), Aka whispered good night, shutting the lights before closing the door gently behind her. Smiling softly to herself as the last member arrived, looking awkward in his regalia with a katana at his hip. She nodded at the door before watching him let himself in. The father of the two girls making his presence known at last. Noticing everyone gawking, Akakato shooed them all further down the hall, threatening to light them on fire if they didn't move their asses. After a thorough check through was made concerning the health of mother and child (Eihei was serving as the Head Ninja after all), they were allowed to head home, the family returning to their home in the quiet outskirts of Eigakure. Normally serene, they were greeted by outbursts of explosions, noise, and general merriment. Meaning Eihei's family was waiting, causing the older woman to sigh inwardly. Meanwhile, Satori could feel her baby sister stirring in her arms, hearing the ruckus that was the House of X. Ultimately causing her to be rather peeved at her extended kin, resulting in several flippant remarks delivered candidly. Causing the group as a whole to quiet down at last. Sighing, the mother sat down as the child was passed around once more, older cousins tickling the semi-awake infant and being rewarded with several belly laughs. Satori for her part kept a watchful eye over the whole affair, already feeling the stirrings of sisterly protectiveness, especially when her pyromaniac aunt took hold of her newest niece. Nevertheless, one stink-eye from Tori was enough to remind her somewhat crazy aunt to keep her wits about her. Allowing the rest of the affair to go off without a hitch. As a precursor to just how spoiled the child was to be, several gifts from various members sat outside the home, Eihei groaning at the sheer quantity. Conveniently forgetting that she was no better when it came to Satori's early childhood. Regardless, a few House of X members had the mind to stick around, helping the mother of two move this smorgasbord of items inside. Yet even after they finished, Eihei sighed happily, hugging her two daughters close to her before climbing into bed, Masumi sound asleep between her sister and mother. A pretty picture signifying the bond between the three of them. From an early age it became apparent that Masumi was the life of the party. A ball of energy, she would often lead her mother and sister of chases throughout the yard and the village, only to stop suddenly when something caught her eye. However, as soon as she lost interest, of Sumi went, looking for the next thing. The girl became well-known among the merchants over her childhood, the scene of her running about with her sister in hot pursuit becoming a regular occurrence. Often she would venture into various shops, somewhat unsteadily as toddler and child, though with more confidence as she gained her sea-legs. When there she would often engage in small-talk with the owners, asking them how their day has been, what they were up to, and if they had anything good to eat. It would usually take a few minutes for her sister to catch up, often irritated while Tori conveniently forgot that this was her not too long ago. Nevertheless, Masumi's sweet disposition and ability to earn a treat during her conversation (which she would promptly hand to her older sister to eat), quickly dispersed this irritation. The girl would soon become a fixture within the downtown area as the two siblings would visit the ramen shop after a day's chase, the younger bouncing along as she held her older sister's hand. In time Sato would start calling her younger sister Bubblegum, the child's pink locks and inability to depart from her happy go-lucky demeanor making the nickname stick. Since it was generally Satori's responsibility to watch her younger sister, she would often bring the child along with her when visiting her friends, the two playing games of ninja with others as Masumi began dreaming of the day that she would enter the academy. Filling the oft busy child with a sense of excitement as she watched the building that her sister would enter on the occasions that their mother joined them. Part of her wondered when her turn would come, recognizing children that were around her age and slightly older that soon planned to enroll. Though Eihei would have other ideas about her daughter's education. To the Snowy Peaks At the age of 5, Masumi watched her mother pack up her things. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To see your father." was the reply. Question rose unbidden to Masumi's tongue, as her curiosity about the enigmatic figure that she had only experienced a few times in her life awoke. Nevertheless, she chose to stew over them in silence, watching her mother busily putting together her things before declaring it time to move out. With everything in place, they began traversing the Land of Focus, Eihei keeping in mind the colder weather as they continued on their journey north, eventually carrying her child in her arms for quicker travel. Though at peace, the world remained a tenuous place, and she wanted to make sure they made the trip quickly while arriving safe and sound. From her most contact with Masumi's father, the man still resided in the primary stronghold of the Iron Country: Three Wolves. Given the generally inhospitable landscape that surrounded them, this ultimately served as the primary concentration of most samurai. Him being no exception. Regardless, their progress was greatly slowed upon reaching the Iron Country border, the heavy snow and the frigid winds making travel difficult. Having visited this place in the past, Eihei ultimately made the decision to speed them along, arriving at the gates of Three Wolves while avoiding much of the Iron Country's hostile weather. When greeted by the samurai in question, Masumi noticed the affection between the two as they embraced an shared a kiss. Earning a good-natured gag from their youngest. "Why don't you live together?" she asked. "Because his duty is here, and mine is in Eigakure." her mother responded before saying her good-byes and disappearing into the wind. Returning to her responsibilities. As expected of a child around that age, Masumi immediately demanded a tour of the place, completely willing to resort to the pettiness that she had seen her sister use in the past. However, she never had the opportunity to do so, instead scooped up by her father and placed on his shoulders, earning her an excellent view of the place that was to be her home for the next few years. Many teased the man about the adorable child sitting on his shoulders, claiming that he had gone soft in all of his years. Masumi ignored their light-hearted jests as her eyes remained wide as saucers, trying to catch every detail she could. The place was immense, hallways upon hallways as various samurai of different rankings milled about, focusing on whatever affairs were at hand. Eventually, she would reach her favorite place; the dining area. Eager to cash in, she would descended from his shoulders, landing on the ground with a hop before shooting off towards the nearest food. Her stomach rumbled from the long travel that she had undertaken, her eyes shining as she assembled a hodgepodge plate of nearly everything available. Excited to taste just what was in store for her. While somewhat peeved at the sudden appearance of a child, they would soon realize who she belonged to, eventually yielding out of respect for her relations. Before being won over by her bubbly and exuberant personality. Fitting in as her father introduced her to various samurai, giving names that Masumi would soon forget, having already replaced them with nicknames in her own mind. Scar, Starry Eyes, and No-nonsense to name a few. Picking up on quirks that would allow her to distinguish them from the multitude. Following the completion of a late dinner, she would be shown to her living quarters, prancing about the space before staring out the window, watching the howling winds carry snow wherever they wished. Personality Appearance The picture of preciousness as a tot. Masumi was easily discoverable by bright, cotton candy colored hair that most called bubblegum. Possessing large almond shaped eyes with irises that appeared both brown and a more subdued shade of pink, depending on the lighting. Always adorning her rounded face was a smile, one threatening to break into laughter at any given moment. Accompanying it was peachy skin, both framed by locks shaped in a very loose bowl cut, with arrow shaped bangs completing the picture. In terms of attire, she was commonly found in a light, almost sky blue hoodie, prone to wearing it in all sorts of weather (much to her mother's chagrin). Accompanying the hoodie was a pair of khaki shorts, a hint of the tomboy nature she displayed compared to her older sister. Completing the picture were a pair of tan sandals or white sneakers, the girl constantly cycling through the two pairs without regard for other shoes her parents might have purchased for her. The years that give TK ageda to this day. In a fit of teenage rebellion, the young woman would choose to forgo other articles of clothing, opting for what amounted to a chain-mail bikini, light-weight in nature and designed more for comfort than protection. Such a stylistic choice reveals a slender figure toned from years from years of ninja instruction and martial art pursuance. Her facial structure became notably heart-shaped, though the cheesy, happy-go-lucky smile remained ever so strong. Her bubblegum locks were noticeably longer, now tied in a single braid extending the length of her back. In addition to the chain mail bikini, she opted for a long evergreen cape, the entity framing her body. Always found close at hand are a longsword and a light, yet durable wooden-shield, each serving as her initial means of offense and defense depending on the circumstances. Tying together her typical garb were a pair of long gladiator boots, made of tempered metal dusted with gold. Nevertheless, there were times were her flamboyant statement you was shelved for a white dress with pearls, or more modest, but very tomboy attire (usually at her mother's behest). The trajectory of the spunky, flowering young beauty would be forever altered following a tragic encounter. On her way to meet her boyfriend (now husband) at their typical rendezvous point, she would be ambushed by several scores of shinobi, fighting off the first few rounds before being overwhelmed and subsequently brutalized. Though the exact details of what transpired are unknown, her bloodied and mangled state, as well as the significant damage sustained by Ryun when he found and rescued her spoke volumes. She would lose her right arm and left eye from that day, a long vertical scar marking that side of her face as her typical resiliency was overcome. To go along with those physical reminders were other changes, the most prominent being a facial tattoo. Painted with a rich fandango coloring, it consists of a circle placed on the center of her forehead, a large line curving under it before shooting downwards, broken only by her remaining eye before tapering into a point below. Likewise, the woman has cut her hair shorter, pulling the many bangs that covered her forehead into two bangs that frame it. Ditching the braid, her hair is now worn in a high ponytail, bound tightly before flaring slightly. Notably, the gaze of her remaining eye has changed, filled with an acute intensity that drives home a loss of innocence. Together, they make a face that while attractive, will more often and scare off, a fate she shares with her cousin. Continuing a trend of change is the abandonment of her longsword, replacing it with a sleek, military-grade she affectionately calls Kanki (喚起, Awakening, Evocation). She will occasionally use a kōdachi as well. In terms of attire, Masumi typically wears a red, white, and black kimono, with long, flared out sleeves; it is typically held up be reddish-pink sash with an unidentified symbol. Otherwise, Masu wears the front open, an ode to her rebellious days while revealing a lush, blossoming figure. Completing the picture are calf-high, jet black sandals. Abilities Fūinjutsu Uzumaki Clan Techniques Kenjutsu Samurai Arts Trivia Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality